Pride and Prejudice
by Snowwhisker
Summary: complete summarry inside! Bluefur hates Oakheart... she thinks... a good story even if you've only read WARRIORS and not Pride and Prejudice
1. Whitestorm & Oakheart

COMPLETE SUMMARY

This is Pride and prejudice with the clan cats- but it's still a good story if you've only read WARRIORS.

For those who have only read warriors –

Bluefur is from a family of 5 she-cats. Her mother is determined to have them all mate. Her eldest sister, Willowpelt is in love with Whitestorm. But Whitestorm's best friend, Oakheart, is a proud and arrogant tom. Bluefur hates Oakheart… she thinks…

* * *

Bluefur was the second-oldest daughter of Dappletail. Her elder sister was Willowpelt, she was the kindest and the most beautiful of her sisters. The third sister was Moonsorrow, who was as her name suggested, depressed. The fourth she-cat was Brindleface, she was never serious, and looked up to her younger sister, Goldenpaw. Carefree Goldenpaw was slightly bratty. She walked all over Brindleface. And she had her mother wrapped around her fingers. Bluefur was very smart, so her father, Patchpelt, favored her above the others.

Bluefur's best friend was Blossomheart, a young she-cat of poor health. It was Blossomheart's father who introduced Bluefur and her sisters to Whitestorm and… Oakheart.

Whitestorm was from Riverclan, initially, but he was a half-clan cat. He was, rumor had it, the best hunter that you could find. He had decided to join his father's clan, Thunderclan. He first met the she-cats at a gathering. He stood there with his two half-sisters, Leopardpaw and Mosspelt, and his best friend, Oakheart. Oakheart and Whitestorm were almost opposites. Oakheart was pampas, proud, and arrogant. Whitestorm was lively and kind.

Instanly, Bluefur noticed that Whitestorm seemed to always stare at Willowpelt. She smiled to herself, when she realized that Willowpelt was staring back. Bluefur realized that they would be superb as mates. Her older sister was one of her best friends, she was very happy for her.

Dappletail spent her whole life, pondering mates for her kits. Since Whitestorm was such a great Warrior, she could never have been happier that he seemed to favor Willowpelt. Oakheart was an even better warrior, he was the recent deputy of Riverclan. But Dappletail knew ever since she met him, that she hated Oakheart. Firstly, he was too selfish. Also, he insulted Bluefur, who was next prettiest to Willowpelt. Whitestorm came to him and said,

"Oakheart, there are so many agreeable cats in Thunderclan!"

"I see you're fond of that one," Oakheart gestured to Willowpelt. Whitestorm blushed.

"She is so radiant. Surely, you will at least socialize with some of my new clan mates. Willowpelt? Bluefur?"

Oakheart did not say anything about Willowpelt because his friend admired her. Instead he commented,

"Bluefur is a good warrior, but too simple for me to converse with." Bluefur who was standing a foot away from them, began to laugh. She went to find Blossomheart and tell her.

"I suppose it's best, Bluefur. If he wanted to 'socialize' with you than you'd have to talk to such an ignorant tom!" The she-cats laughed.

The rest of the gathering went similarly. Oakheart continued to be mousedung. Whitestorm was kind and constantly with Willowpelt. And Whitestorm's half-sisters, Bluefur decided, were witchy things, indeed, very unlike their brother.

Finally the Gathering ended. But a new journey had just begun.


	2. Gossip

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

ALSO thank you to BROWNSTAR and AQUADREAM for reviewing. Everyone else PLEASE review

* * *

Chapter 2 – Gossip

The news on Oakheart's nasty behavior passed through Thunderclan faster than a fire. Every cat seemed to know.

"Bluefur, do not talk to him even if he wishes to talk to you." Dappletail was sharing tongues with a group of friends.

"Trust me, Mother. I can safely promise that I will refuse to have anything to do with Oakheart!"

"Prickly fellow, isn't he?" Cloverspot, Blossomheart's mother, spoke up from aside. Dappletail nodded her head in agreement.

"But Bluefur did not mind. We found it quite funny," protested Blossomheart. She changed the subject quickly.

"What did you think of Whitestorm?"

"He was nice," said Dappletail, "He seemed to like Willowpelt quite a bit. However he found you charming, I'm sure." There was a silent pause.

"Perhaps," answered Blossomheart, "But if he was charmed by me, then he was **_enchanted_** by Willowpelt."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This reminded Bluefur to go find her older sister. Willowpelt had been on a patrol. When she returned, the two of them went out to hunt.

"Bluefur, he is awful handsome. And kind and funny… Do you agree?"

"Who? Whitestorm?" Her sister nodded.

"He could be more conceited than his friend for all I care, if he makes you happy, then he is good enough." Willowpelt smiled.

"And his sisters, so charming-"

"Here, I cannot agree. They were as repulsive as Oakheart himself! Willowpelt, how come you must see good in everyone."

"Perhaps I am not smart like you."

"Starclan, no! You are my sister Willowpelt, beautiful and good natured, what more do you need?" Willowpelt beamed.

"We should go back to camp." The she-cats turned and left. Bluefur felt truly happy for her sister. Nothing could go wrong between Whitestorm and Willowpelt… could it?

**ALRIGHT! review, even if all you have to say is bad. even if you have absolutly nothing to say, even if you didn't really read the story... REVIEW... NOW... OR ... OR...----JUST REVIEW ALREADY!**


	3. Leopardfur

**Chapter 3 - Leopardfur**

At the next Gathering, Bluefur sat by Moonsorrow and observed the other cats.

"Mingling with enemy clans is uncanny," Moonsorrow sighed. Bluefur nodded her head. But she knew that one of the real reasons that Moonsorrow wasn't talking with anyone was because no one would talk to her. Moonsorrow fancied that she was smarter than she was and so it bugged everyone.

"Bluefur," called Ivoryclaw, Blossomheart's father, "Come and share with us your opinion." Blufur rose and trotted off towards Ivoryclaw. She noted that next to Ivoryclaw was of all cats, Oakheart. Oakheart bowed his head towards her. Bluefur looked at each cat and with disgust walked away.

"The only reason he was there, was to try and intimidate me… he takes pleasure in showing other cats that they are inferior… no doubt about it! Sufferable tom!" Bluefur shrieked to Willowpelt. Then, Whitestorm arrived and "stole" Willowpelt away. Bluefur returned to Moonsorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Between the Gatherings, Leopardpaw became Leopardfur. But she had only one thing in mind- to either become leader or be associated with a leader somehow. To mate with one would be superb. And Oakheart was deputy after all, so she set her heart on him.

After the Gathering, she padded over to Oakheart. She said in her light tone,

"I know, what you're thinking. You can't believe my half-brother is joining such scum as a new clanmate, I agree, disgusting primitives, aren't they?"

"Quite the opposite." Oakheart swallowed and continued absent-mindedly, "I am contemplating admiration for a cat's nice eyes." Leopardfur was shocked even more.

"And who, may I ask will be the mother of your kits?" Leopardfur knew that he did not mean her, but she wanted to claw the eyes out of this other cat.

Oakheart scowled, "Of course you would jump from admire straight to love, and then from love to mate and from mate to kits… I was simply saying that I admire her."

"Oh…? So it is a she? Who do you l- Who do you _admire_?"

"Bluefur." As soon as Oakheart said it he ran off. Bluefur, thought Leopardfur, what a vile creature. BLUEFUR! How she hated her, so very much!


	4. Bluefur walks&Willowpelt gets s ick

**Sorry it took a while to update this. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Be sure to review at the end.**

**

* * *

**

**Bluefur goes on a walk & Willowpelt catches ill**

As Whitestorm moved into Thunderclan, things became very chaotic. To start with, Whitestorm broke his paw and had to stay in the Medicine Cat Den for almost a month.

So Oakheart, Mosspelt, and Leopardfur were invited to see him. Leopardpfur had not forgotten what Oakheart had said about Bluefur. She was anxious to destroy Bluefur's reputation and "Beautiful eyes" as Oakheart had said.

Only to make matters seemingly worse, Dappletail had been back at her old habits of matchmaking. She insisted that Whitestorm was perfect for Willowpelt. Bluefur agreed but was disgusted when her mother hatched a plan to get Willowpelt sick.

"Then, she'll have to visit the Medicine Cat… and his other patients," Dappletail told Patchpelt slyly. Patchpelt shook his head in awe that he had ever agreed to mate with such a silly and unreasonable she-cat.

But there was no stopping Dappletail's idea. She ordered her eldest she-cat to go hunting, even though everyone knew that it was about to pour. As the rain came down, Willowpelt's cough became worse and worse.

Dappletail looked thrilled when Willowpelt came back. She became even smugger when she learned that Willowpelt would have to stay with Fogwhisker, the Medicine cat, for a long while.

Bluefur went to visit her sister for days. There, her sister lay, oh so sickly. Her mother would be pleased to know that Whitestorm was quite concerned on her welfare, she thought. She helped Fogwhisker tend to her most beloved sister. With Whitestorm's friends allowed onto the premises in order to visit him, she unfortunately saw quite a bit of them as well.

Oakheart was still the haughtiest creature ever. Mosspelt held a certain snobby quality to her approach. Leopardfur seemed to Bluefur as the sort of cat who tried to make herself appear greater by making others look worse.

"Bluefur, why don't you come on a walk with me. Won't you?" Leopardfur was wise as to her way of asking. She made it seem like an innocent question. Bluefur nodded politely. They hiked along the boundaries of camp, when Leopardfur purposefully made a detour, causing them to literally knock into Oakheart.

"Bluefur, you really must watch where you are going. What a shame that you can't use those beautiful eyes of yours so well." To her surprise Oakheart sat still, not even showing a sign of any emotion.

"Why don't you walk with us, my deputy?" She asked it overly sweetly. Oakheart paused before he answered.

"No, I'm afraid that it would be best for me not to join you."

"And what should that mean?" She said it in a way that sounded as though she already knew.

"You two are too slow to walk with me." Leopardfur had expected that answer even though she gasped in a shocked manner.

"Why Bluefur, what shall we do to him now?"

"He would be more disappointed if we ignore him. He hopes that we will fight." With that Bluefur walked away. Leopardfur was steaming with anger, she curtsied to Oakheart and left also.

As Bluefur was running to see her father, she saw Thistleclaw. He was one the most odious toms ever! His father had fights with Patchpelt, a long time ago. Now, he tried constantly to beg her father's forgiveness. He was a complete sleaze, and practically idolized his old mentor, Tawnyspots. Tawnyspots was the extremely old deputy of Thunderclan. Thistleclaw was constantly sucking up to her. His answer to anything was to fight the weaker and suck up to the stronger.

"Ah, sweet Bluefur. Do be careful not to catch what your sister has. It would be most unfortunate to see you so palely sick." With that he was off. Bluefur had practically dug marks into her paw to keep from clawing his eyes out. Oakheart could be a haughty snob galore, and she hated him more than anyone. But still Thistleclaw could be ranked very highly in how much she despised him.

* * *

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. SO PLEEAAAZSSSSSEEEEE... _**REVIEW ! **_**And also this is kind of random but is there anyone in the world who likes AShfur/Squirrelflight? cause i don't think that it's that bad.  
**


End file.
